tttefandomcom-20200213-history
10 Years of Thomas the Tank Engine
10 Years of Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends '''renamed in 2005 '''10 Years of Thomas & Friends is a US VHS/DVD released to commemorate the tenth anniversary of the television series in the United States. It features two first season episodes, two second season episodes, five third season episodes, and one fourth season episode narrated by George Carlin and one song. It was distributed by Anchor Bay Entertainment in 1999 and was released on DVD in 2005. Each song and story was bookended with interviews about Thomas from various people at a Day Out with Thomas event at the Strasburg Rail Road in Strasburg, Pennsylvania. Lionsgate released the title for digital download in 2013. Description 1999/2001 VHS: This commemorative Collector's Edition video celebrates 10 years of Britt Allcroft's Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends in America, and highlights Thomas' favorite friends, as chosen by the experts - his loyal fans! Children love Thomas and his friends because they can identify with their everyday friendships, squabbles and rivalries and parents love Thomas because of its entertaining wholesome qualities that teach gentle messages important in developing good morals and values. In this anniversary video, children from across the country came out for a special day with Thomas to share with us their favorite Thomas friends and episodes, and to help us choose these 10 classic Thomas stories. In a live-action clip introducing each episode, you'll learn straight from the fans just what they like about their favorite characters. The grand finale features the music of Thomas' theme with special appearances by all the friends Thomas has made over the last 10 years! 2005 DVD: This commemorative Collector's Edition DVD celebrates 10 years of Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends in America, and highlights Thomas' favorite friends, as chosen by the experts - his loyal fans! Children love Thomas and his friends because they can identify with their everyday friendships, squabbles and rivalries and parents love Thomas because of its entertaining wholesome qualities that teach gentle messages important in developing good morals and values. In this anniversary DVD, children from across the country came out for a special day with Thomas to share with us their favorite Thomas friends and episodes, and to help us choose these 10 classic Thomas stories. In a live-action clip introducing each episode, you'll learn straight from the fans just what they like about their favorite characters. The grand finale features the music of Thomas' theme with special appearances by all the friends Thomas has made over the last 10 years! 2008 DVD: This commemorative Collector's Edition, now for the first time on DVD, celebrates 10 years of Thomas & Friends in America, and highlights Thomas' favorite friends, as chosen by the experts - his loyal fans! Children love Thomas and his friends because they can identify with their everyday friendships, squabbles and rivalries and parents love Thomas because of its entertaining wholesome qualities that teach gentle messages important in developing good morals and values. In this anniversary DVD, children from across the country came out for a special day with Thomas to share with us their favorite Thomas & Friends episodes, and to help us choose these 10 classic Thomas stories. In a live-action clip introducing each episode, you'll learn straight from the fans just what they like about their favorite characters. The grand finale features the Thomas & Friends theme music with special appearances by all the friends Thomas has made over the last 10 years! Episodes # Thomas and Bertie's Great Race # Old Iron # The Trouble with Mud # Terence the Tractor # Percy's Ghostly Trick # Mavis # Henry and the Elephant # Percy's Promise # James Goes Buzz Buzz # All at Sea Song * Thomas' Anthem Grand Finale Throughout the program, extracts of the songs Don't Judge a Book by Its Cover, Let's Have a Race, Really Useful Engine, Toby, The Island Song and Gone Fishing are featured as background music in the live action interstitials. Bonus Features * Breakfast-Time for Thomas read-along (from Salty's Secret and Other Thomas Adventures) * Bios of your favorite engines (from Percy Saves the Day and Other Adventures) * Build an Engine game (from The Early Years) * Link to the official website Trivia * The release was made to celebrate 10 years of Thomas' appearance in America which was on 29 January 1989 the airdate of the first Shining Time Station episode, A Place Unlike Any Other, introducing Thomas to America. * This was the last VHS to use the original Thomas The Tank Engine & Friends logo on the cover. * On the back cover, an image from Gordon and the Famous Visitor is used. * This release won a Parents' Choice Award. * A tin bank was included in some limited edition releases of the VHS. * Mr. Conductor's whistle from Shining Time Station is heard at the start of each episode. * The Day Out with Thomas clips were featured in the music videos in Storytime with Thomas on Fox Family. * Interviews feature kids telling stories of the favourite characters, some of which reference episodes that were not included on this video: ** The stories about Gordon allude to Edward Helps Out and Henry to the Rescue. ** The story about Toby alludes to Time for Trouble. ** The story about Henry alludes to Come Out, Henry! ** One story about James alludes to Thomas Saves the Day. * Wilbert Awdry was not mentioned on the release, despite having written the original stories (except All at Sea). Shining Time Station was not mentioned either. * The music video appears twice in the DVD menu, once in the episode selection menu and again in the sing-along song menu. * Some VHS copies are black tapes and some are blue tapes. Goofs * Henry and the Elephant is called "Henry the Elephant" on the back cover. * Culdee's name is spelled "Coldy" on the closed captioning. * Skarloey's name is spelled "Skarloway" in the closed captioning. * James Goes Buzz Buzz is given the UK title, "Buzz Buzz," when it plays. It is also named as such on the episode selection menu. Merchandise * Wooden Railway (discontinued) DVD Packs * Totally Thomas Volume 7 * Ultimate Thomas Collection * Best Tales on the Tracks Gallery File:10YearsofThomasVHScover.png|1999 VHS File:10YearsofThomasVHSbackcover.png|1999 VHS back cover and spine File:10YearsofThomasDVDspine.png|2005 DVD Spine File:10YearsofThomasDVDbackcover.png|2005 DVD Back cover File:10YearsofThomasDVDbackcover.jpg File:10YearsofThomasDVDDisc.jpg|DVD Disc File:10YearsofThomasDVD2.jpg|Sounds version File:10YearsofThomasSoundsofSodorDVDbackcover.jpg|Sounds of Sodor Back cover File:10YearsofThomaswithWoodenRailwayAlfie.jpg|DVD with free Wooden Railway Alfie File:10YearsOfThomasDVDWithWoodenRailwayEdward.png|DVD with Wooden Railway Edward File:10YearsOfThomasDVDWithWoodenRailwayNormalThomasAndGoldThomas.jpg|DVD with Wooden Railway normal and gold Thomas File:10YearsOfThomasDVDWithWoodenRailwayThomas.jpg|DVD with Wooden Thomas File:10YearsofThomasDVDwithWoodenMilkTank.png|DVD with Wooden Railway Milk Tanker File:HoorayforThomasand10YearsofThomasDVDwithThomasandDuck.png|DVD with Hooray for Thomas and Other Adventures and Wooden Thomas and Duck File:10YearsofThomastitlecard.jpg|Title Card File:10YearsofThomasDVDMenu10.PNG File:10YearsofThomasDVDMenu11.PNG File:10YearsofThomasMenu.jpg|DVD menu File:10YearsofThomasMenu2.jpg|Episode selection menu File:10YearsofThomasMenu3.jpg File:10YearsofThomasMenu4.jpg File:Thomas'HalloweenAdventuresCharacterGallery.png|Character Gallery File:Thomas'HalloweenAdventuresCharacterGallery2.png File:Thomas'HalloweenAdventuresCharacterGallery3.png File:Thomas'HalloweenAdventuresCharacterGallery4.png File:Thomas'HalloweenAdventuresCharacterGallery5.png File:Thomas'HalloweenAdventuresCharacterGallery6.png File:Thomas'HalloweenAdventuresCharacterGallery7.png File:Thomas'HalloweenAdventuresCharacterGallery8.png File:Thomas'HalloweenAdventuresCharacterGallery9.png File:Thomas'HalloweenAdventuresCharacterGallery10.png File:Thomas'HalloweenAdventuresCharacterGallery11.png File:Thomas'HalloweenAdventuresCharacterGallery12.png File:Thomas'HalloweenAdventuresCharacterGallery13.png File:Thomas'HalloweenAdventuresCharacterGallery14.png File:Thomas'HalloweenAdventuresCharacterGallery15.png File:Thomas'HalloweenAdventuresCharacterGallery16.png File:Thomas'HalloweenAdventuresCharacterGallery17.png File:Thomas'HalloweenAdventuresCharacterGallery18.png File:Thomas'HalloweenAdventuresCharacterGallery19.png File:10YearsofThomasMenu5.jpg|Sing-along menu File:10YearsofThomasMenu6.jpg|Fun and Games menu File:TheEarlyYearsdisc3DVDMenu4.PNG|Build an Engine game File:TheEarlyYearsdisc3DVDMenu6.PNG File:TheEarlyYearsdisc3DVDMenu7.PNG File:TheEarlyYearsdisc3DVDMenu8.PNG File:10YearsofThomasMenu7.jpg|Breakfast-Time for Thomas read-along File:10YearsofThomasReadAlong1.png File:10YearsofThomasReadAlong2.png File:10YearsofThomasReadAlong3.png File:10YearsofThomasReadAlong4.png File:10YearsofThomasReadAlong5.png File:10YearsofThomasReadAlong6.png File:10YearsofThomasReadAlong7.png File:10YearsofThomasReadAlong8.png File:10YearsofThomasReadAlong9.png File:10YearsofThomasReadAlong10.png File:10YearsofThomasReadAlong11.png File:10YearsofThomasReadAlong12.png File:10YearsofThomasReadAlong13.png File:10YearsofThomasReadAlong14.png File:10YearsofThomasReadAlong15.png File:10YearsofThomasReadAlong16.png File:JamesLearnsaLessonDVDMenu5.PNG|Web Fun File:BrittAllcroft1.png|Britt Allcroft File:10YearsofThomas.jpg File:10YearsofThomas2.jpg|BEDT #15 as Thomas The Tank Engine File:10YearsofThomas4.jpg File:10YearsofThomas5.jpg File:10YearsofThomas6.jpg File:10YearsofThomas7.jpg File:10YearsofThomas8.jpg File:10YearsofThomas9.png File:10YearsofThomas10.jpg File:10YearsofThomas11.jpg File:10YearsofThomas12.jpg File:10YearsofThomas13.PNG File:10YearsofThomas14.png File:10YearsofThomas15.PNG File:10YearsofThomas17.png File:10YearsofThomas22.png File:10YearsofThomas21.png File:10YearsofThomas20.png File:10YearsofThomas18.png File:10YearsofThomas19.png|Note: A baby's shirt has a baby Mickey Mouse, File:10YearsofThomas16.png Merchandise Gallery File:WoodenRailway10YearsofThomasinAmerica.jpg|Wooden Railway Thomas in America Category:DVDs Category:VHS Category:US VHS/DVD releases Category:Digital Video Category:Collector's Edition VHS Category:Collector's Edition DVDs